The Game
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: What happens when teenagers are kidnapped and then sent to and island and divided into teams of two. Then are told that one million dollars is awaiting them at the top of the island. However, they will have to fight the other teams on the island as well as the zombies that surround the island What will happen? JackxMax BobbyxFredie JoshxBlaze AustinxChase ON HOLD: No inspiration
1. Red Team

Jack awoke to find himself in complete darkness and complete silence. All that he could hear was his own breathing that began to speed up as terror overcame him. He didn't remember anything that had happened the night before or even why he was here now. He didn't know anything. He slowly extended his arms forward and his hands lightly touched a rough surface that Jack assumed was wood. He continued feeling the wall and then he realized he was in a box, a box made out of wood. He began to panic more as he banged his hands on the box as to try to break it open. He found that the wood was amazingly weak. He began to pound his fists into the wood over and over again as he heard the wood slowly begin to break and finally it snapped opened and he saw sunlight streaming through the hole. Using this small hole he extended his leg and began kicking at the front face of the box until a hole formed that was big enough for him to crawl through. He landed on the ground roughly as he looked up and found himself surrounded by trees and plant life. He didn't even understand what was going on, and he didn't even want to understand. He wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. He began to panic again as he began to hyperventilate. He began to spin round and round trying to see a way out of this forest.

He didn't even realize until he stopped spinning that there was a box directly next to his. He wondered if there was a person in the box trapped like he was in his. Jack slowly walked over to the box and pressed his ear against the wood. Since the forest was so quiet he could hear someone breathing inside, and he didn't want to scare whoever was in the box by just randomly breaking down the door. He slowly knocked and he heard someone from inside the box move and mumbles something, and he could definitely tell it was another guy. He knocked again and this time the person moved more and sounded like he was standing up. He could feel the male's body against the door listening to see if it was just his imagination or did someone really knock. Jack nodded once more and he heard the body move backwards and Jack could tell he was scared.

"If anyone is in there it's alright I was trapped in a box just like yours right next to you. I can get you out, but please step away from the door," Jack said softly and the person inside moved back even more and Jack waited for a response.

"O-okay," The male spoke back softly and Jack could tell that he was definitely scared and Jack could understand why. Anyone would be scared if they found themselves in a box in the middle of nowhere. Jack thought it'd be quicker if he picked up a large stick and then bang it against the box. The results were almost immediate as a large whole formed after a few swings. The boy inside timidly exited the box and stood before Jack. He had short brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He looked Hispanic and was very, very attractive. The male's eyes widened, "You're wearing the same thing as me!" He yelled.

Jack looked down and realized he was wearing the same black hiking boots, black cargo pants, and red shirt as the boy, "It appears so, I'm Jack, and who are you?" Jack asked nicely and the boy relaxed a bit realizing that this male didn't mean any harm.

"I'm Max; do you know what we're doing here?" Max asked and Jack honestly didn't know, and Jack looked over and saw a suit case sitting on a stump and Jack smiled.

"No, I don't, but I think we're about to find out," Jack said walking over to the suitcase and opening it slowly and as he opened it a hologram of an older male's head floated before them. It startled both Jack and Max as the male looked at them.

"Oh, red ream has opened their box. Welcome to "The Game" team red," The male said smiling and Max stepped forward angrily.

"What do you mean 'The Game'?" Max asked and the male chuckled at bit as he looked Max up and down before responded.

"You and four other teams have been chosen to participate in a game for cash money," The male said as a young female girl pushed the male out of the way and stood in the hologram.

"Hello, I'm Lilly, and I'm the host of this game. What my father was trying to say is that you have all been chosen to participate in this game because you all possess a certain skill that is going to help you win this competition. You and the four other teams must make your way to the top of this island to win one million dollars, but along the way you have to fight the other teams, and other things on the island. There are two bags in front of you with canteens, a knife, a flashlight, and a map where areas that are safe to sleep in as well as contain things that you'll find useful," Lilly explained concisely.

"And what do you mean by 'other things' that we have to fight?" Jack asked questioning the shadiness for this game.

"Oh nothing, just have tons of fun!" Lilly said giggling.

"What if we don't want to play? Or we don't want a million dollars? Can we just go home?" Max asked and Lilly frowned.

"What kid doesn't want a Million dollars?" Lilly asked and both Max and Jack raised their hands because they didn't want to play this game.

"Well, if you don't want the money, on the other side of the island are boats and if you survive your way to the other side of the island and get on a boat you can go home," Lilly explained sadly, "But at least have fun."

"Yeah whatever you say, crazy bitch," Jack said mumbling the last part, "Max let's just make our way to the other part of the island and forget the fucking money. I don't need it."

"I agree, this shit is messed up. Kidnapping kids and making them participate in this messed up survival game," Max said and then he whispered something, "Can I do something before we go?" He asked Jack softly and Jack turned to him.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"This," Max said planting a kiss on Jack's lips causing Jack to blush.

**A/N: Here is Team Red, the first couple chapters will be the team introductions. Enjoy~**


	2. Blue team

Mizu slowly awakes to find herself in pitch black darkness and instantly becomes terrified and confused. Normally she's a calm and collected girl who does well under pressure, but she is in a situation where being calm and collected isn't possible. She reaches down and touches her clothing and realizes that she's not wearing the same clothing she remembers she was wearing. All that she does remember is that she was wearing a long flowing white sun dress with flats and now she was wearing what seemed to be black boots, cargo pants, and a t-shirt. She wondered what sort of disgusting pervert has the audacity and be ill-mannered as to undress a girl without her consent. She extended her hands forward and slightly surprised herself when she felt wood in front of her. She began feeling around the wood to see if there was a weak spot in the wood. She had been training in martial arts ever since she was a little girl, and she decided that it was time for her to put forth the skills she so desperately had tried to obtain. She closed her eyes and tried to find her inner peace as she diverted all her energy into her hands as she shot out her left arm delivering a powerful punch to the wood making it fly off. She quickly covered her eyes as the sunlight flowed in, and as she got accustomed to the light she delicately jumped out of the box.

She landed on the ground and looked around realizing she was in the middle of a forest that she wasn't familiar with. She had been to many places in her life and seen many forests and this was one forest she has never been before. Quickly noticing the box that was placed next to hers she approached it with caution. She didn't know if it was a trap or if there was another person in there. Judging by where they were and the silence of the forest she knew that it wasn't a trap and there had to be another person in there. Moving forward she pressed her ear to the wood distinctly hearing someone asleep inside and she decided it was best to wake her up. She loudly knocked on the wood and the person inside screamed as they woke up and soon realized they were in a box. She heard a female voice begin to scream for help and Mizu never understood why people always screamed for help when they were in a box because if they were in a box they were obviously in a place that no one would find them. Mizu decided to help this poor girl out.

"Calm down, It's alright, please back away from the door. I am going to break it down," Mizu said and the girl inside quickly moved back as Mizu sent her fist into the door causing into imploded and then soon shatter. The young girl inside soon came from the rubble and jumped down landing on the ground softly.

The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes and she was wearing black boots, cargo pants, and a blue t-shirt, and the girl's eyes widened as they saw the girl and what she was wearing, "Why are we wearing the same thing? Why are we in this forest? What did you do to me?" The girl said frantically backing away from Mizu and Mizu rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, I'm Mizu and I don't know why we're wearing the same thing, I don't know why we're in this forest, and I didn't do anything to you. Look I burst out of my own box right there!" Mizu yelled with her thick Asian accent pointing at her box without a front.

"Oh, well I'm Melody, and since you're so amazing that you got me out of the box figure out why we're here," Melody said and Mizu rolled her eyes and spotted a briefcase and she moved over and opened the case up and as she opened it a hologram of an older male's head floated before them. It startled both Mizu and Melody as the male looked at them.

"Oh, blue team has opened their box. Welcome to "The Game" team red," The male said smiling and Melody stepped forward angrily.

"What do you mean 'The Game'?" Melody asked and the male chuckled at bit as he looked Melody up and down before responded.

"You and four other teams have been chosen to participate in a game for cash money," The male said as a young female girl pushed the male out of the way and stood in the hologram.

"Hello, I'm Lilly, and I'm the host of this game. What my father was trying to say is that you have all been chosen to participate in this game because you all possess a certain skill that is going to help you win this competition. You and the four other teams must make your way to the top of this island to win one million dollars, but along the way you have to fight the other teams, and other things on the island. There are two bags in front of you with canteens, a knife, a flashlight, and a map where areas that are safe to sleep in as well as contain things that you'll find useful," Lilly explained concisely.

"Oh fuck this," Melody said running over to the bags and taking out a knife pointing at Mizu, "Listen up bitch, I want that money and I won't be splitting it with your rich Asian ass."

Mizu looked at the girl holding the knife and began to chuckle as she calmly opened up her bag and taking out her own knife, "Look I don't want to fight you, and I think we should work together, but if you feel the need to fight," Mizu said sadly.

"Oh this is already getting good, bye!" Lilly said as the hologram left.

Melody ran at Mizu and slashed down with her knife and Mizu jumped back avoiding the slash. Mizu officially thought that this girl was crazy and couldn't believe that money was so important to her. Melody came back once again and tried to thrust the knife into Mizu's stomach, but Mizu stepped out of the way because she really didn't want to fight her. Melody tried to punch Mizu, and Mizu avoided it and now she was getting annoyed with this girl, because she didn't know when to quit. Melody tried to slash Mizu again, but instead this time Mizu waited until her arm was defenseless and the grabbed it and then she sent her knee into the woman's arm breaking it making her drop the knife. Mizu continued by kicking the woman in the chest making her slide back. Melody picked up a large stick and ran at Mizu. Mizu threw her knife and hit the woman in the throat, and she began gagging as blood flowed out of her neck. Melody then slid down a tree slowly dying. Mizu walked over and pulled the knife out of the woman's throat whipping the blood off of the blade.

"I said I didn't want to fight you, you stupid New York City bitch," Mizu said packing her things up preparing to go.


	3. Purple Team

There was nothing but silence surrounding the small clearing towards the center of the forest, and nothing could be heard except the slow rushing of water of a nearby river. Bobby who was still fast asleep inside his box didn't even realize what was going on until he awoke to the sound of a large crash erupting from nearby. This crash caused Bobby to awake quickly and in a panic. He was confronted by pure darkness and instead of panicking like most people would he remain perfectly calm. He thought he was simply dreaming and he was still perfectly safe in the serenity of his bed. However, it didn't dawn on him until he closed his eyes that he was standing and not lying down, and if he was actually sleeping he wouldn't have been standing. His eyes flickered open again as he realized he wasn't at home, he wasn't in bed, and he certainly wasn't dreaming. He tried to stay calm and not panic. He thought his friends had played a joke on him and kidnapped him while he was sleeping and brought him to a place, but he would have remembered such a thing. Bobby couldn't remember anything from the night before or even where he was. He placed his hands forward to find a wood wall, and he hoped to go that his friends hadn't trapped him in a cabin. He looked around the wall for a light switch, but couldn't find one. He tried to step in another direction and found himself confronted by another wall. Bobby quickly came to the conclusion that he was in a box, in a wooden box.

Sighing he placed his hand against the wall trying to find a doorknob, but to his dismay there wasn't a doorknob either. He began to lose his composure as he thought this wasn't a joke anymore, and he was in serious danger, but then he realized he probably was safest in the box rather than out of it. He also realized that if he stayed in the box he'd probably run out of oxygen and die. So, it was either staying alive or staying safe but dying sooner. The choice was clear as Bobby began knocking along the wood trying to find a weak spot, and he found a worn away part of the wood near the bottom. He began kicking that part of the wood until a hole formed and the sunlight shone in. He at least knew it was day time outside, but the hole wasn't big enough for him to crawl through. He knew that he had broken the wood's tension and now it would be easier for it to break. Raising his leg again he began kicking at the wood and he could hear it begin to crack and soon the door shattered and a large, slightly dangerous hole formed. He delicately crawled out of it and landed on the ground.

He looked around as he found himself in a clearing in the middle of the woods, and he was beginning to panic a little bit. He didn't know how he got to this forest and how he got inside this box, but someone was definitely playing some kind of sick joke on him. He moved forward a bit looking around slowly to see if there were any people or animals. As he smelled the air he could tell they were by an ocean, and if they were by an ocean that meant that there would be boats, and he could get off this island without any problem. As he began to leave he noticed another box directly next to him, and Bobby knew he should check if someone was in there, but for all he knew a crazy psychopath was in the other box and Bobby would have to fight him or her, and Bobby wasn't trying to get himself killed any time soon. He began to walk away as he heard soft banging erupting from the other box and Bobby stopped and turned around.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? I'm trapped in here. I don't know how I got here, but please somebody help!" A young male's voice spoke from the other side of the wood. Bobby slowly walked over not trusting the person behind the wood.

"I'm out here," Bobby spoke softly trying to phrase his next question delicately, "Who are you?" Bobby asked starting with a basic question.

"I'm Freddie," Freddie responded softly.

"Do you have a weapon on you Freddie? Do you know why we're here?" Bobby asked standing outside his box.

"No, I don't have a weapon on me, and I don't know why we're here. Can you please get me out of here?" Freddie asked a little more desperately than before.

"Alright, stand back," Bobby said picking up a large branch and began banging on the wood slowly causing it to crack and explode open as a hole formed. Freddie slowly exited the box and Bobby finally had the chance to look at the boy. He had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing black boots, cargo pants, and a purple t-shirt. He realized that Freddie's clothes resembled his own.

"Thank you for getting me out of there," Freddie said thanking him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Bobby, and we better hurry because we don't know what's out there," Bobby said turning to leave.

"Wait, we're just going to go into the woods by ourselves without weapons? Do you watch horror movies, Bobby? That's how to get yourself killed," Freddie said and Bobby realized he was being kind of rash.

"Then what do you suggest, Freddie?" Bobby asked as Freddie looked as if he was thinking and his eyes widened as he spotted something on a stump.

"Well, what's this?" Freddie said walking over to a brief case and opened it as he opened it a hologram of an older male's head floated before them. It startled both Jack and Max as the male looked at them.

"Oh, purple team has opened their box. Welcome to "The Game" team red," The male said smiling and Freddie stepped forward angrily.

"What do you mean 'The Game'?" Fredie asked and the male chuckled at bit as he looked Max up and down before responded.

"You and four other teams have been chosen to participate in a game for cash money," The male said as a young female girl pushed the male out of the way and stood in the hologram.

"Hello, I'm Lilly, and I'm the host of this game. What my father was trying to say is that you have all been chosen to participate in this game because you all possess a certain skill that is going to help you win this competition. You and the four other teams must make your way to the top of this island to win one million dollars, but along the way you have to fight the other teams, and other things on the island. There are two bags in front of you with canteens, a knife, a flashlight, and a map where areas that are safe to sleep in as well as contain things that you'll find useful," Lilly explained concisely.

"Whoa, so you decided it'd be fun to kidnap innocent children and make them fight each other for the sole purpose of trying to obtain a million dollars?" Bobby asked with disbelief crossing his arms.

"Well…yes, but it's also for fun!" Lilly replied and Bobby didn't seem amused.

"Bobby, I say we go for the million dollars, because if you're thinking like most people are thinking than they're not going to go for the money and get off the island," Freddie said trying to convince Bobby.

"Fine, but this whole thing seems suspicious. Lilly, what other things do we have to fi-," Bobby began, but Lilly disappeared and Bobby had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
